A Long, Awkward Night
by Rikku-Lin-Minouke
Summary: Botan goes with her step sister, Hinageshi to her first rock concert where she is forced into close proximity to Kurama through the duration of the event... and possibly afterwards. Rated M for later chapters


**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH**

**AN**: This story is for** ChuyaDub**. Your review didn't give me your email. So I'm doing a quick response story. Well as quick as I can. I've only been home four hours. You should try sending it through a private message. I think Fanfiction edits the reviews for your safety so no one else sees your email. They do like to censor messages. I would love to nerd out with you as long as I can actually send you messages.

…..

**A Long, Awkward Night**

**By Rikku Minouke**

The man next to me in line was tall, fat, and smelled like mold. Trying not to breathe out of my nose, I rolled my eyes. A sigh left my lips and I turned to look at my step sister, Hinageshi. "Seriously?"

"It will be worth it, I promise," she said was a huge smile on her face.

"Are you also going to pay my water bill when I get home?" I asked with a frown carved into my face. "Because it's going to take me forever to get everyone's sweat and germs off my skin."

"Oh stop," it was her turn to roll her eyes. "You've been to a concert before, haven't you?"

My left hand pushed back a clump of blue hair from my eye line. "Yes, but I don't do concerts like this. Pretty sure The Fray didn't include huge leather wearing, biker guys with neck beards."

"Pretty sure," she mimic the tone I had used. "You don't know that."

Shaking my head, I sighed. "Whatever, I just don't understand why I had to be the one to come with you. Don't you have any friends that would die to come to this with you? Or even your boyfriend."

She shifted uncomfortably in front of me. "Koenma was going to come with me originally. But … this just isn't his thing. Plus you're my sister. I love spending time with you."

"Yeah, but he bought them for your birthday," my eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What happened, Hina?"

She was silent for a moment as I kept a steady gaze on her face. "He left me, ok?" she finally told me. "About a month ago and I haven't wanted to tell anyone."

"You've been lying to me for a month?" I asked as quietly as I could in the crowded entry hall. Doors to the venue didn't open for another ten minutes.

"I didn't want to think about," she met my eyes then and I've never seen my sister look so broken. It was odd to say the least. Normally, Hina was an energetic punk. She did what she wanted, when she wanted, but she was the most loyal and helpful person I'd ever met. Her goth exterior hid the sensitive soul on the inside. "But I'm telling you now. I think I'm ready to try and move on. Starting tonight."

Honestly, I wasn't all that surprised. When you look at her and know Hinageshi, it was an odd match for her to be with a man like Koenma. Maybe he'd had a My Fair Lady complex. The suit wearing, piano playing, trust fund kid who was going to take over daddy's company someday being with my sister. Yeah, it was an odd match for sure. But my sister had been so happy during that time period.

"Tonight we are going to have a good time," she gave me a soft smile. "Who knows, maybe we can find some really hot guys to buy us drinks afterwards."

"Drinks?" There went my eyebrows to my hairline.

"Fine," she chuckled and I was happy the mirth had returned to the conversation. "Maybe we can find some guys to take us home."

"You're ridiculous, by the way," I laughed at her crude thoughts. "I don't do hook ups."

"You have to at least once in your life, Botan," she lifted her index finger in front of my face, like it would make a difference. "Just live a little."

"I'll pass, thank you." Looking down at my lime colored watch, I noticed we only had a few minutes to go. "Better get your ID and ticket out."

Nodding, she held up her items like it were a life line. "I'm so excited to see Barry again."

"How many times have you seen Three Days Grace?" I asked digging through my bag for my wallet.

"This will be my third time." This was the weirdest experience of my life and we weren't even inside yet. Hina was never _this_ outgoing. I've always imagined that when she gets older she would be the super quiet, respectful woman with a posture a wrestler couldn't bend. Flaming orange red hair and all. "You're lucky we're seeing them with a mellower opening band. I saw them last year with Adelitas Way and I thought I was going to leave with a black eye. The craziness always depends on the opening bands."

"You left that concert with a broken finger," I told her with a monotone edge to my voice.

She tilted her head sideways thinking back to that concert. "That's right. The crowd surfer came out of nowhere. But!" Hina shook her orange bangs out of her face. "You'll be just fine tonight. I saw them prior with Shinedown and it was pretty peaceful. Kinda like a Christian rock concert. No mosh pits there."

"How about we stay away from those in general," I shrugged like it was no big thing. "Kinda sounds nice to me."

She huffed at me. "Fine…"

"Sorry to be Major Buzz Killington, but I don't want to die tonight," I laughed. I pointed my finger forward. "They're opening the doors." And in fact they were. All we were waiting on was the giant security guard three people in front of us to lift the rope to let us through.

"No dying tonight," she said quickly to me. "But maybe I can finally get you laid."

"Excuse me?" my voice squeak suddenly. We moved forward as fast as the people at the head of the line would let us.

"You're a hermit, Botan," she said over her shoulder. "When was the last time you had any?"

"Maybe I don't want any," I coughed and smiled at the security guard giving me the once over. Pressing my lips together in frustration, I let the security guard pat me down. He may have gotten a little too handsy for my liking, but I only had my sister to blame.

"Open your bag," he said huskily and I held back my sigh.

"Hurry up," Hina told me as she was getting her ticket scanned.

"I'm going, I'm going," I rolled my eyes and held open my purse. Once he gave me the ok, I bolted forward, not wanting to see if he'd try to give me his number. I handed the woman security guard my ID and ticket. After a few scans, she handed me them back and moved me forward.

"We can look at merchandise after the show," she grabbed my hand and jerked me forward. "Hurry up. I want to be front and center. I'm short and it's the only way I'll be able to see the show."

She steered me through the long hall and towards the doors to general admission. Not looking back, I followed like a dog on a leash until we walked through the big double doors into the arena. "Oh wow," I said and looked around at all the seating.

"No stopping now," she laughed and tugged my arm. Blinking, I started up again until we reached the stage.

"This is a lot bigger than I thought it was going to be," I looked around at the stage, seating, and the sound box in the middle of the general admission grounds.

"That's what she said," Hinageshi said under her breath and I turned to gaze at her with raised eyebrows. "Don't give me that look. You thought it was funny deep down." Shaking my head slightly I turned so my back rested against the black metal fence. "This isn't like your normal concerts, I take it."

"No way," I said with a small smile of excitement on my face. "I'm used to the smaller venues like First Avenue and Varsity. This is much, much bigger."

"You're in for a treat," she gripped the bar in front of her with both hands tight. "You brought the starbursts, right?"

"Yeah I did," I laughed and turned back around to face center stage. "You're really gonna want candy in the middle of the concert?"

"I may need it," she laughed. "You may as well. Seriously?" She turned to look at me with a questioning look as the floor started to fill in around us. "You haven't been to a rock concert? I mean, you went to The Fray last summer. Didn't you lose your voice there?"

"Kind of," I shrugged. "I was really thirsty afterwards. Keiko and I had stored bottles of water in my car though."

"Well the starburst is supposed to boost your blood sugar and help with dehydration," Hina informed me. "And depending on the security company the band went with, they may even hand some out to us throughout the show. I like when they bring out the bottles of water."

"You've obviously done this more than I have," I laughed softly. "But honestly, I'm kind of excited."

She leaned closer to me and whispered as quietly as she could with all the noise, "Does your excitement have anything to do with hotty directly to your right?"

"What?" I asked suddenly and tried to sneak a peek without seeming to be too obvious. Next to me was a tall red haired man who looked as out of place as I felt. He had an expensive look dark blue tee shirt and nice ironed jeans. Next to him, he was talking to a shorter man with black spiky hair and an emotionless expression on his face. The red head had a soft smile like the shorter man had just told him a joke.

Slowly, I rotated my shoulders and looked back at my sister. My eyes were probably huge. "Cute right?" She laughed and awkwardly winked at me.

"Oh god, stop," I couldn't help the blush that coated my cheeks.

"We have forty five minutes until the first band comes out," she informed me and I started to shake my head frantically.

"Don't."

"Hey!" she called out to the guys next to me while leaning over the fence to get a better look at the two. "You guys excited?"

"Yes," the shorter one gave us a curt answer and I prayed that that would throw Hina off the trail.

"A little nervous," the red said and he appeared anything but at that moment. "First rock concert."

"Her's too!" Hina laughed and pointed at me. "What a pair!"

"Stop," I whispered harshly.

"How about you down there," she called to the shorter guy. "Is this your first?"

"No," he shook his head slightly.

"Hiei's been to the last few Three Days Grace concerts," the red head informed us. "He just sort of dragged me along."

"That sounds like us," I said before realizing I had spoken. No doubt a giant smile was on my sister's face and I almost groaned at the meant image.

"You were there at Myth?" She called and the guy looked at her like he wanted to set her on fire.

"That's what you were just told," he narrowed his eyes. "Do you really need me to repeat it?"

I all just gulped at his words, but for some reason, Hina's smile grew larger. "Yes!" She laughed and leaned back down from the fence. Looking directly into her eyes I groaned. She bit her bottom lip with excitement as her large eyes shined.

"Really?" I sighed and knew what was about to happen.

"Love you!" She chirped and pushed passed me until she was in between the red head and his friend.

"Did she really just do that?" the man next to me asked, completely shocked.

Laughing, I scooted into Hina's spot to allow him room, given my sister had just taken his spot. "Yeah, she did. My names Botan." I smiled and held out my hand as far as I could, which was only about seven inches from my body.

"Hello Botan," he chuckled and I couldn't help but get lost in the depths of his jade eyes. "My names Kurama. Looks like we're stuck together tonight." He reached out and took my hand and I felt my muscles jerk under my skin. It was a weird feeling really. The warm skin of his palm against my small dainty one sent my nerves on a wild ride.

This was going to be a long, awkward night….

**AN:** It's amazing what can happen when you sit down to write a story. Mom calls about Christmas. Maintenance guys come over to look at the mysterious crack in my wall that appeared this morning… (Doctor who, much). Facebook was surprisingly only a minor distraction. But then theirs creating a playlist that took… FOREVER! I had to specially go out and make a playlist for this story. But I got part one up and done before the hubby got home from work and demanded I feed him! That's a win in my book.


End file.
